


Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Caporal!

by Yunael



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: « Tu aurais oublié ? C’est la Saint Valentin, aujourd’hui. Alors je voulais te faire une surprise, et passer un peu de temps avec toi. »





	Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Caporal!

Une dure journée d’entraînement venait de s’achever. Recrues et hauts-gradés venaient de finir celle-ci sous le Soleil couchant, donnant une teinte orangée aux alentours glacés de cet hiver sans neige. Après s’être regroupés afin de prodiguer le salut des bataillons d’exploration, tous étaient repartis en direction de leur dortoir respectif, afin de prendre une bonne douche bien méritée après ce long moment passé à transpirer tout en usant de leurs muscles, dans l’optique d’une prochaine sortie hors des murs.

Le caporal Levi Ackerman n’échappait pas à la règle, regagnant ses quartiers après avoir invité les soldats sous son aile à en faire autant. Ses bottes sur le sol résonnaient dans les couloirs, celui-ci se déplaçant toujours comme on pourrait l’attendre d’une personne de son grade ; lentement, droit, faisant ressortir une certaine prestance. Il n’était pas du genre à courir à droite à gauche, ni à se laisser distraire, comme le faisait Hanji. Il croisa quelques soldats se rendant probablement aux douches communes, qu’il salua d’un geste de la tête, tout en conservant sur son visage un air des plus impassibles. Il était assez rare de le voir exprimer la moindre émotion, lui qui semblait toujours plus ou moins blasé par les évènements se déroulant autour de lui. Il arrivait que certains de ses collègues lui fasse la remarque, mais, bien entendu, il n’en tenait pas vraiment rigueur.

Arrivant au niveau de sa chambre individuelle, il ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans celle-ci…afin de découvrir, à genoux au sol, nue, les mains liées par un long ruban rougeoyant, la caporale Erin Rosebery. Les yeux de Levi s’écarquillèrent face à ce spectacle pour le moins inattendu. Il dût mettre plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu’il se passait. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux de feu le regardait de ses iris émeraudes, pinçant le ruban maintenant ses poignets entre ses lèvres, celles-ci tordues en un large sourire. Sa généreuse poitrine se faisait légèrement camoufler par la même bande de soie, attachée dans un petit nœud au milieu du dos. Le caporal était habitué des frasques de sa collègue féminine, et n’aurait normalement pas été surpris de la trouver dans sa chambre, adoptant Dieu savait quelle position aguicheuse. Mais c’était bien la première fois qu’elle se montrait ainsi, emballée comme un paquet cadeau juste devant sa porte.

Alors que les secondes s’écoulaient, et que le silence semblait ne pas vouloir se briser entre eux, la jeune femme adressa un clin d’œil à l’homme face à elle, qui retrouva dans sa consistance dans l’espace-temps afin de pousser un long soupir. Il fit un pas dans sa chambre, s’approchant d’elle, et ferma la porte, afin que personne ne surprenne cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle. Levi devait bien l’avouer, lui qui avait si souvent été l’amant d’Erin, la voir ainsi ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Pour autant, il ne se montrait pas contre quelques explications quant à ce qui se déroulait face à lui.

 

« Erin… soupira-t-il de nouveau.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle, faisant filer le ruban d’entre ses lèvres.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je t’attendais !

\- Mais encore ? insista-t-il en désignant l’accoutrement dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait.

\- Ah, ça ! »

 

La caporale se redressa, se mettant à la hauteur de son homologue masculin, et approcha lentement son visage du sien, ses mains liées se posant contre son torse.

 

« Tu aurais oublié ? C’est la Saint Valentin, aujourd’hui. Alors je voulais te faire une surprise, et passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

 

Bien sûr qu’il avait oublié. Il possédait plus important à penser que cette stupide fête. De plus, Erin et lui n’étaient même pas ensemble, pas vraiment : ils ne faisaient que se voir de temps en temps, afin de se lier de façon strictement charnelle. Cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu’il ne ressentait absolument rien à son égard. Et cela devait probablement être réciproque, au vu des comportement que la jeune femme adoptait souvent en sa compagnie. Mais dans ce monde où la mort vous guette, et menace de s’abattre sur vous à tout instant, Levi refusait de s’impliquer dans une telle relation. Il préférait maintenir les choses telles qu’elles étaient, entre eux. Et il en allait sûrement de même du côté d’Erin.

Le regard d’acier de Levi se mit à se balader le long du corps aux jolies formes de la femme face à lui. Maintenant qu’elle était là, autant en profiter, pas vrai ? Il soupira une dernière fois, avant d’attraper Erin par les épaules. Ses lèvres s’écrasèrent contre les siennes, tandis qu’il se mit à la pousser en arrière dans le but de la faire reculer. Elle se laissa faire, de la façon la plus docile qui soit, répondant au tendre baiser de son amant, jusqu’à ce que ses jambes n’heurte le lit au fond de la pièce, et qu’elle ne finisse par se laisser tomber sur celui-ci, son collègue juste au-dessus d’elle. Elle leva les bras, de sorte à lui laisser le champ libre, s’il voulait s’attaquer à son corps d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Le baiser dura un moment, laissant la température monter entre eux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs langues ne commencent à s’entremêler, d’abord timidement, puis avec avidité et envie. Erin aimait cet aspect de Levi : il ne tournait pas autour du pot, même lorsque l’on parlait de relations charnelles. Elle aimait cette brutalité émanant de lui, tout de même mêlée à une certaine douceur puisqu’il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas blesser sa partenaire de quelque manière que ce fut. Ses mains se posèrent sur la peau lisse de l’Ecossaise, remontant tranquillement jusqu’à sa poitrine camouflée, qu’il effleura avant de dévier la trajectoire de ses phalanges. Celles-ci décidèrent de se rendre dans son dos, que la jeune femme courba de sorte à leur faciliter l’accès. Elles attrapèrent alors le nœud fait de ruban, et tirèrent délicatement dessus dans le but de le défaire. Le bandage se relâcha alors, permettant à Levi de l’abaisser jusqu’au ventre d’Erin, afin de dévoiler son buste. C’est à ce moment-là que les mains revinrent à la charge, attrapant ses seins dans leur paume de sorte à doucement les presser et les malaxer. Cela engendra quelques couinements venus de la gorge de la caporale, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Les lèvres des amants finirent par se séparer, et Levi se mit à descendre les siennes, traçant une petite ligne de baisers et suçons sur l’impeccable peau de son homologue féminine. Il finit par atteindre sa poitrine, et en profita pour attraper l’un des tétons de l’Ecossaise. Il le pinça délicatement de sa bouche, le suçotant avec légèreté tandis que sa langue joueuse s’enroulait autour de celui-ci, le frottant, le malmenant, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne durcisse sous le joug du désir le gagnant peu à peu. Satisfait, le caporal réitéra l’opération sur l’autre mamelon, ce petit bout de chair si sensible, qui arrachait d’adorables gémissements à sa compagne, dont il voyait les mains liées se crisper. Elle voulait probablement elle aussi s’occuper de lui, le caresser, le chouchouter. Mais aujourd’hui, il était aux commandes. Ces entraves étaient là pour cela, non ?

Levi remonta, venant déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée, tandis qu’il attrapait le creux de ses genoux dans le but de lui faire plier les jambes, écartant celles-ci par la même occasion. Puis, l’une de ses mains glissa derrière la cuisse d’Erin, qui frémit à ce contact si doux, et à la fois si froid. Ses doigts arrivèrent rapidement au niveau de son intimité déjà quelque peu humide. Ils la caressèrent, passant entre ses lèvres sans pour autant la pénétrer. Le regard grisé de Levi était plongé dans celui de la rouquine, qui le fixait de son habituel air espiègle, contrastant avec les rougeurs présentent au niveau de ses joues, ainsi que sa respiration haletante. Elle remuait les hanches, au rythme des caresses prodiguées entre ses jambes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec impatience. Levi se montrait inhabituellement doux. Elle ne détestait pas cela, bien au contraire. Mais il l’avait habituée à plus rude. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, la malmener, la faire suffoquer de plaisir. Son désir grimpait en flèche, et le regard lancé par Levi n’arrangeait rien à l’affaire.

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, le caporal retira ses doigts, qu’il porta à la fermeture de son pantalon. Penchant la tête sur le côté afin de venir mordiller la gorge d’Erin, il abaissa légèrement celui-ci, de sorte à dévoiler son propre sexe en érection. Il le plaça alors à l’entrée de la jeune femme, qu’il se mit à frotter et titiller. Ses dents, elles, remontèrent jusqu’à l’oreille de son amante, jouant avec son lobe, sous la respiration saccadée de celle-ci.

Ses lèvres se mouvèrent finalement pour revenir embrasser sa compagne, tandis qu’il la pénétra soudainement, la faisant se cambrer sur le coup. Un long gémissement lui échappa, lorsqu’elle sentit cette chaleur familière se propager en elle. Le caporal décida alors de rompre le baiser, plaquant sa paume sur la bouche d’Erin, venant susurrer quelques mots à son oreille.

 

« Tiens-toi tranquille. Tu ne voudrais pas que l’on nous entende, pas vrai ? »

 

La rousse acquiesça. Le brun, lui, commença ses mouvements en son intérieur, ne cherchant absolument pas à la ménager. Dès le début, il y allait avec la vivacité qu’elle lui connaissait bien. Et Seigneur, ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Ces allers-retours provoquaient une multitude de complaintes, qui s’étouffaient contre la main bloquant leur sortie, ne les transformant qu’en petits et discrets couinements. La chaleur se fit peu à peu plus forte, augmentant à chaque coup de bassin prodigué par le caporal. Ne faire qu’un, ainsi, avec lui, était un véritable plaisir. Il n’était pas le seul avec lequel Erin s’adonnait à de telles activités, bien qu’aimant profondément chacun et chacune de ses amants et amantes, polyamoureuse qu’elle était. Mais Levi demeurait définitivement l’un de ses préférés en matière de physique. Il connaissait ses points faibles par cœur, savait comment la satisfaire à coup sûr, et n’avait pas peur d’aller dans la brutalité avec elle.

Et tandis que son membre allait et venait avec régularité, ils se noyèrent dans un océan de plaisir mutuel, et d’amour passionnel.

 

*

 

« Alors, mon petit cadeau t’a plu ? »

 

Erin leva les yeux vers Levi, contre lequel elle était lovée, un large sourire surplombant ses lèvres. Celui-ci, reprenant son souffle, allongé sur le dos, baissa ses iris vers elle, la regardant un instant avant de passer une main dans sa longue chevelure rougeoyante.

 

« Je ne m’y attendais pas. Mais oui, je dois bien avouer que j’ai été agréablement surpris. »

 

L’Ecossaise laissa une petite exclamation victorieuse lui échapper. Elle voulut prendre son compagnon tout contre elle, mais réalisa que ses poignets étaient encore liés. Une petite moue déforma son visage, tandis qu’elle tortillait ceux-ci dans le but de défaire le ruban la maintenant prisonnière. Malheureusement, elle l’avait peut-être un peu trop serré, puisque le bandage de bougea pas d’un pouce, à son grand désarroi.

 

« Levi… Tu peux m’aider ? J’arrive pas à l’enlever… »

 

L’intéressé jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’entrave de la caporale, avant de revenir à elle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour d’esquisser un petit sourire, illuminant son visage d’un air amusé.

 

« Ca se dit caporal, et ce n’est même pas capable de se libérer d’un nœud aussi simple ?

\- S’il te plaît, Levi… demanda-t-elle d’un air suppliant. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras…

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d’un deuxième round ?

\- Oh… »

 

Les rougeurs réapparurent sur les joues d’Erin, qui se retrouva confuse d’entendre Levi proposer une telle chose de manière aussi directe. Cependant, son ahurissement disparu bien rapidement, faisant tout de suite revenir son expression espiègle. Elle se redressa, et enjamba son collègue, de sorte à se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui, susurrant à son tour, sur le même ton qu’il avait précédemment adopté.

 

« C’est d’accord. Mais cette fois-ci, mon cher Levi, c’est moi qui mène la danse. »


End file.
